HetaFable
by cutekittenlady
Summary: In which Fox!Scotland and Bunny!England live and grow together in the enchanted forest. Story Rated T for potentially foul language and violence in some parts.
1. Story 1 Ch 1

"Foxes, and Rabbits, and big bad Wolves" Part One

Once upon a time, deep in an enchanted forest, there lived a little rabbit boy named Arthur. He lived in a little burrow at the base of largest, oldest, and wisest Oak Tree in the forest. Now Arthur, as a rabbit, was very very small. Only standing at about two feet in height, he wasn't much taller than the smallest bushes. He had a mess of golden wheat hair, with his blonde floppy rabbit ears growing from the mad of hair. But his most prominent feature was the thick eyebrows that grew above his eyes. Many believed them to be caterpillars, before closer inspection proved them wrong.

On one particular morning Arthur awoke as the morning sunlight poured in from the burrows opening. He rose slowly and got dressed in the ragged white robe he wore every day, as he had no other clothing to wear, aside from his dark green cloak. Tying said cloak over his shoulders, Arthur set out to find his morning breakfast.

He trotted down the narrow ways between the trees of the forest. It was a beautiful morning, the butterflies and fairies tended to the flowers, the bees were making honey, the many birds chirped happy songs, and the trees stood quietly as always, but their branches occasionally shook with the wind making a wonderful rustling sound.

Arthurs belly rumbled slightly as he paused to check his surroundings. He'd left behind the hubbub of the fairies and the birds long ago, and now only had the trees for company. Just as he was thinking of turning back, a sweet juicy small caught in his nostril. Sniffing curiously, Arthur pushed through a large bushel of bushes and gaped at what he saw.

Beyond the bush was an assortment of berry bushes, neatly bunched together in the center of a very small, but sunny clearing. Little Arthur licked his lips in anticipation as his bunny tummy grumbled. Slipping out of the bush, he hurried towards the bushes and plucked one of the berries and popped it into his mouth. Tantalizing flavor took over his tongue, as a perfect mix of sweet and juicy filled his mouth. It was undoubtedly the most delicious berry bush Arthur had ever stumbled across, but he had to be careful to keep it a secret. He knew too many other inhabitants of the wood who would gladly steal all the berries for themselves and leave none for the little rabbit.

One was most definitely that confounding cat Francis. The cat always fought with the rabbit, and despite his small size, Arthur was capable of fighting him off because, unlike many of the other cats in the forest, Francis lived in a human home and had had his claws removed as a result. He was still a smart ass in the little rabbit's opinion and he hated the stupid cat's guts.

There were a few others but one who stood out in the little rabbits mind was the red Scottish fox Iain. The tiny rabbit couldn't win against the fox in a head-on direct fight, and the fox was fairly clever to boot, making him even harder to beat. He just knew that that red head would come and take the bushes away, keeping all the berries to himself.

In the time Arthur had known him, Iain had always picked on him along with the French cat. The two were burned into his memory as being his most constant bullies; maybe not the most vicious considering what inhabited the enchanted forest, but definitely the most consistent.

Arthur huffed as he took a handful of the berries and sad beneath the bush eating them as he fumed. He didn't understand why they felt the need to pick on him so much. He'd never done anything to them, or at least, nothing he could recall.

After finishing up the berries in his hand with a full belly, Arthur stood up and dusted himself off.

He took a quick look around the clearing. The surrounding trees were high enough and close enough together to block the clearing from view, but anyone could slip in through the surrounding brush and find the precious berries. He looked at the berry bushes. There were so many berries on the branches, and it looked like they'd been there a long time. He had to guess that they had been growing here in secret with no one disturbing them; maybe that's what made them so yummy. It must have been hard. He knew how hard it was to grow with no one around to really take care of you. It must have been lonely too….

Arthur looked down at the roots of the bushes and sniffled. He knew what that was like too. The only ones who ever really talked to him were Iain and France, everyone else just sort of went about their business.

He balled his little hands into fists with a new look of determination on his face.

"Alright!" Arthur decided. "I'm gonna help take care of this bush from now on!"

And so it came to pass that every day the tiny bunny would go to the bush, eat just enough berries to fill his little belly, before going to the stream to wash and get some water. Not having a bucket on hand at the time, Arthur used a nice big leaf he had found to drag the water from the stream to the bushes and gently water them. He would then pull up any weeds that grew too close to the bushes base and made sure the bushes stayed in the sunlight by climbing the trees as best he could and tugging away at branches and twigs that looked as though they may block the sunlight.

Arthur greatly enjoyed this new responsibility and the benefits it allowed. Arthur had a steady supply of food in the berries the bushes produced, and it gave him something to do on a daily basis when before his days mainly consisted of finding ways to avoid his two bullies, and all the harsh and vicious predators out there.

This went on peacefully for quite some time until…

"Ack, finally found ye, ya wee bairn bunny." A voice rang out as Arthur neared the berries hiding place.

Arthur gulped at the familiar voice before turning around and seeing Iain the red fox standing behind him. "Where've ye been this whole time?" He gave him a sadistic smirk like he always did before he'd start teasing the small rabbit.

Arthur shook nervously. At the very least Francis didn't appear to be near, but that was of little consolation. The biggest threat the housecat was capable of was flinging a few hurtful words at Arthur, but the fox… He focused on Arthur's physical abuse. Wet willies and noogies were all he got if the fox was in a good mood. On the other hand, the fox was rarely in a good mood, so he would do things like forcefully wrestle with the small rabbit and chase him around with caterpillars, bugs, and worms. He never got anything more than scrapes and bruises, but it was enough to instill a good amount of fear into him.

"I-I-I…" The rabbit stammered.

The fox frowned disapprovingly and reached towards Arthur. Finally overcoming his nerves, Arthur turned to run, only to have the much stronger hand of Iain pulling him back and up off the ground. He held him up at eye level and stared straight at him. "Stop mutterin so damn much! Nay anyone can understand ye!"

Arthur gulped and started shaking again, fear mixing in with the anxiety. He said in a quiet voice, "I-I've just been… around…" He did his best to try to avoid the fox's eye contact in an attempt to hide the lie.

Iain's frown deepened and he released his grip on the rabbit's cape causing Arthur to fall to the ground with a bump. Arthur held back tears as he rubbed his backside as it ached in pain after having fallen from the height he'd been held.

"Ye better not be talking to any wolves." Iain said, with a threatening tone mixed with some other emotion Arthur couldn't identify.

"W-wolves?" he stammered. Wolves were not creatures that lived in the bright sunny parts of the enchanted forest. No, they dwelled deeper in the forests dark reaches. It was rare for them to venture out of the darkness of the forest. So rare in fact that no one had seen one in a very long time. Which made Iain's question strange.

"Aye." The fox put his hands on his hips in emphasis. "I heard that the blue birds spotted em not a few miles from here. Everyone's keeping to themselves now, even Francy has been hiding away in his home. He's letting me stay in thar barn fer now until it all blows over." He looked down at the bunny.

Iain may have been a harsh fox, but he wasn't a cruel one. He didn't care whether everyone knew that or not, but he was often ostracized. Foxes were rare in this area of the forest, and because he was technically a predatory creature very few of the animals would come near him, not that he could blame them. It was part of their natural instinct after all. Though he did get blamed if another animal went missing for a time, even though he had tried to make it perfectly clear to everyone that after having grown in this area he had come accustomed to eating fish instead of small animal meat and wouldn't chase any of them down even if he was starving to death, which wasn't really a problem considering he was friends with a house cat and could get food if worse came to worse. Besides he could easily take care of himself.

He huffed, this rabbit was different though. No parents or family anywhere, he lived by himself in a hovel under a tree, and was only strong enough to fight off a declawed house cat. If the wolves got ahold of him… it wouldn't be pretty.

"If ye beg me I might convince Francy to let you stay at his place too." He said crossing his arms. "Better an gettin torn apart by wolves aint it?"

Arthur pulled himself to his feet, and looked at the fox. He wasn't sure what to say. Often Iain would just skip any conversation and torment him, but he was unusually talkative today. To be perfectly honest the idea of wolves scared him, but then again it was much more likely that the fox was trying to scare him. He and that stupid cat were probably going to lock him in the barn of Francis's home or trap the little rabbit in a tree as they'd done before.

He bit his lower lip and said, "No! You're just trying to trick me again!" before running off into the underbrush and getting away.

Iain glared at the way the rabbit had left and yelled loud enough so Arthur could here, "Fine then! Go get eatin by wolves, see what I care!" He growled as he turned to stomp back the way he came, but stopped to look over his shoulder before sighing at his own conscious and following after the rabbit boys scent.

* * *

**((This is just a fluffy little Scotland and England fic I decided to write up. Honestly I started writing this thing back in like December and only started working on it again recently. So yeah not the most productive person. Hopefully I'll actually finish this fic, and everyone will be free to enjoy it.**

**In this AU Arthur lives in a magic forest where animals can take a semi human form. There are normal animals also that are completely different beings from Arthur and Iain that also inhabit the forest. They're not as inteligent and don't wear clothes like they do so they're pretty different.**

**Anyway there all kids here. I guestimated Arthur/Enlgand to being around 8-10, while francis/France (who will likely not show up at all despite being mentioned dunno depends on my mood when writing the ending) is like 11-13, while Iain/Scotland is 12-14. France and Scotland are just kid bullies. They don't really mean any severe harm, they just get their kicks out of picking on poor little Arthur but don't hate him at all.**

**Anyway review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!))**


	2. Story 1 Ch 2

"Foxes, and Rabbits, and big bad Wolves" Part Two

Arthur burst through the underbrush of the small clearing where the berry bushes stood, and stopped to catch his breath. He collapsed in exhaustion having run through very thick underbrush in order to get away from Iain. Repeated encounters with fox had taught him that if he could find small places he could fit through, chances were the fox wouldn't be able to follow, after all the older boy fox was much taller and bigger than Arthur was.

After regaining some composure, Arthur walked steadily over to the bushes to check their progress. They were somewhat bigger than they were when Arthur first found them, a sign that his work in taking care of them was paying off. He smiled down at the bushes as he bent down and began picking the weeds like he always did. He was so busy he didn't notice the bushes behind him being pushed aside and Iain walking into the clearing.

Iain blinked in surprise at what the rabbit was doing, and after some thought realized that with had to be what Arthur had been doing recently. It certainly explained why he hadn't seen the rabbit in other parts of the forest he would normally visit, this must have taken up a good portion of the Bunnies energy and time, but with the impending threat of wolves, wandering in a secluded clearing was not the best way to protect oneself.

He frowned at this thought and walked forward to the point that he was standing right behind Arthur. The rabbit had not even noticed. Iain's frown deepened. If he was so absorbed in his work that he wouldn't notice Iain when he wasn't even trying to sneak up on him, then he was putting himself at serious risk.

"What are ye doing brat?" Iain said rather sternly.

Arthur jumped at his voice and spun around at him. He stared at Iain with a nervous look of fear for a moment before suddenly glaring at the fox.

Before Iain could blink Arthur in expectantly tackled Iain's legs. Caught off guard by the sudden onslaught the fox clumsily fell to the ground where Arthur suddenly climbed up onto his chest and began pounding his small fists into his abdomen. Iain felt the punch, that was for sure, but they were far from doing much damage to his person. It was enough to anger the fox though, here he was trying to help the little rodent and he outright attacks him!

Iain pushed Arthur off of him and onto the ground before picking himself up and yelling, "What the hell was that fer?!"

"You're not having it!" Arthur screamed as he continued punching Iain's legs.

"Whit?" Iain asked ignoring the tiny hits.

"These are my berries! I'm the one who's been taking care of them, so go away!"

"I aint here fer yer dumb berries!" Iain argued.

"Don't lie! I know you would if I let you! Everyone says foxes are nothing but thieves and liars!"

This received a pause on Iain's part as his face became pale and hurt. His face quickly distorted into anger though, as he kicked the rabbit hard sending the little creature flailing to the ground, before pouncing on him and pinning him down.

Arthur struggled to get out of Iain's grip as both of the foxes hands pinned down his small arms. Iain glared down at him teeth bared as he tightened his grip. Arthur cried out in pain as his arms were squeezed and tried to glare back at the fox only for it break with a sniffle and tears of fear and pain trickling from his eyes.

"Ya selfish little rat!" Iain screamed at him, ignoring the whimpers. "Ya have no idea how lucky ye are already brat! Yer little and innocent and no one judges ye! Ya can live peacefully and safely without bein suspected of a thing! I hate that!" He huffed temporarily before continuing. "I hate seein yer face, don't ever come anywhere near me again, or I'll gub ya! Ye understand?! I dun ever wanna see you again!" He picked Arthur up, only to push him back down.

By this time Arthur was a series of waterworks, tears pouring from his eyes. Despite this he still attempted to stand and pushed to glare at the fox, but his fear and anxiety made it come out as a pathetic pout.

Iain turned his back on the rabbit and tore through the underbrush screaming, "I can't wait for the wolves to eat ye!"

Meanwhile, not far away, a small feral rabbit dashed through the woods. Unlike Arthur this creature was one hundred percent rabbit whereas Arthur was a creature that was mostly human with a rabbits traits.

The rabbit dashed through the underbrush. His burrow was just ahead, his heart raced faster and faster as he neared hoping to make it. Suddenly a dark slim shadow shot from inside a bush and pounced upon the rabbit. A small cry was heard before silence engulfed the air. The only sound heard was the sound of a creature tearing at the flesh of the rabbit, it's blood dripping from the teeth of a man as he sat hunched over the corpse in his hand. As he finished picking the carcass he discarded it into the bushes and began messily wiping the blood from his mouth.

This part of the forest was filled with small easy to catch prey just perfect for a wolf much like himself. But he hungered for larger game. He adored the taste of rabbit, but the chore of hunting several of the feral creatures down in order to get his fill was hexing. He also wanted cooked meat. It was considered a delicacy among his kind to find meat that had been heated, with the melted fat deliciously dripping down the side

He needed another kind of rabbit. And as he sniffed the air, he felt sure he knew in just what directions he could find one…

* * *

**((Hope that was dramatic enough for you all. Yes I know its not as long as the last chapter, but I honestly just wanted to screw with you guys a little by giving you a cliff hanger. I'm also thinking of going with the same formula that a fellow writer uses in which she posts several different stories, all taking place in the same universe, together under a uniform title. Well I'll decide once I'm done with this story and seeing what kind of feedback I get back from it before making a final decision. ))**


	3. Story 1 Ch 3

"Foxes, and Rabbits, and big bad Wolves" Part Three

Arthur continued to tend to the bushes long after Iain had left. Having cried out all his fear, a small veil of guilt began to settle into the rabbit. The fox had been more upset than the rabbit had ever seen him and he couldn't help but wonder why. After all it was Iain who always picked on him. Didn't he deserve to get angry every once in a while? It wasn't fair to Arthur who had to constantly deal with the fox every day that the larger boy had gotten so upset. Then again… he had said a few things he didn't mean. He shook his head removing the thoughts from his head.

No. Iain was nothing but a bully! He always had been! Arthur shouldn't feel guilty about it. If he didn't want people to say bad things about him then he shouldn't act so mean!

Still the guilty feelings and thoughts kept creeping back and the more it lingered the more Arthur wanted it relieved.

He began picking the berries like he so often did, gently searching only for the ripe ones and leaving the rest to grow into fresh new berries. When this work was finally done, a good pile of sweet ripe berries had collected onto the large leaf Arthur was using as a makeshift tray. Looking down at the berries a thought occurred to the small rabbit. He could offer a few of the berries as a peace offering of sorts… It really was kind of farfetched to say that Iain and Francis wanted to steal his berries, especially since Francis seemed to prefer cooked food to raw, and Iain was really more of a meat person. Then again since that was true would they even accept the berries? But these berries were so sweet and good surely they would at least try them.

He decided it was best to give it a shot. Not because he felt bad mind you, but because the foxes story of wolves scared him a-and because he'd never seen Francis's home. He just wanted to get a good look at the cat's home so he could sneak in and mess with the cat whenever the fox was away! Most definitely!

Lifting the leaf tray from the ground Arthur began to waddle towards the bushes at a painfully slow rate, being careful not to spill a single berry.

Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the clearing shook violently. Arthur jolted slightly in surprise, but quickly balanced himself out to prevent the berries from falling. The bush suddenly stopped and silence filled the air. The birds were utterly silent, and even the wind seemed to have stopped leaving the world completely still and quiet.

Arthur swallowed nervously. "I-Iain… I-is that you?" He stammered taking a step towards the bush. It shook again, more gently than before. "Y-you aren't gonna scare me! I-I know it's you!"

The bush opened suddenly and out scurried a small brown hare. It stood on its hind legs looking around suddenly before laying its shining black eyes on Arthur.

Arthur sighed with relief. "You scared me!" he moved towards the creature with a smile. "You wanna come with me? I'm gonna take these berries to those two jerks. It'll be fun-"

The bushes exploded twigs and leaves flying everywhere.

Blood spurted into the air and Arthur screamed.

Iain marched through the underbrush grumbling to himself angrily. "Tha wee bastard. If he wants one of 'em bad wolves to eat 'im then fine. None of mah concern."

He flinched as his hand scratched against a thorn bush. He glared down at the scratch on his hand as blood trickled from it. He licked the small wound wincing as it stung.

"Tch, worthless little bastard." He muttered. "His loss. I don't care what happens to 'im anymore…"

That was when a scream sounded through the forest causing Iain to freeze in face with all the color suddenly draining from his face. He slowly turned around his eyes slowly widening.

The fox could not remember a time he had run so fast. The twigs and low hanging branches scratched his face and arms, pulling as his clothes slightly but he barely noticed as he burst into the clearing. There wasn't a soul in the clearing causing him to step further into the clearing curiously stopping at a pool of red liquid and staring down at it. He stuck two of his fingers into it swallowing as he realized what it was.

Blood. Arthurs blood.

He had only smelt it once before when the child had tripped while the fox had been chasing him and scrapped his knee. He'd been sobbing loudly after that. Iain had reprimanded him for crying about something so little, but later had convinced Francis to let him borrow some medicinal herbs from his homes garden and left it in the small rabbits home for him to use later.

But there was too much blood for it to have come from a simple scratch. The grass was torn up and the area clearly showed signs of a struggle.

Someone or something had harmed and taken Arthur.

A trail of blood led out of the clearing towards a denser part of the forest where Iain caught Arthurs scent mixed with blood, smoke, and…a wolf.

A wolf had gotten to Arthur.

* * *

**((Arthurs been captured by a big bad wolf hungry for some rabbit meat. Who will rescue the adorable chibi bunny?!**

**Tried to make this part dramatic and suspenseful but I failed horribly in my opinion.**

**I'll be honest in saying that I haven't figured out how to end this story as of yet but I'm sure that it'll come to me.**

**Once again, sorry for a really short chapter, but I end these things when they seem right.**

**Anyway I think I should be able to finish this story very quickly, so if you guys have any ideas for another story taking place in this AU, I'd love to hear suggestions. If you're lucky I just might be able to do it. But be wary. I'm not all that experienced with writing fanfiction so I wouldn't suggest requesting any kind of romantic pairing, so not smut.**

**Thanks for reading.))**


	4. Story 1 Ch 4

"Foxes, and Rabbits, and big bad Wolves" Part 4

Arthur held back a sob as he once again tugged at the ropes binding his hands together behind his back. The rope dug into his skin causing Arthur bit down on the gag in his mouth in pain. He glanced over at the wolf that dropped another large bundle of sticks onto the blazing fire he had set up. The hare's dead carcass lay near him causing Arthur to try and push himself away from the hungry wolf.

However an overwhelming pain shot through Arthur's right leg causing him to fall over and let out a muffled sob. Blood coated a good portion of the small rabbits leg, having bled from the huge bite mark on his leg. From the pain alone Arthur had guessed that the bite from the wolf had broken his leg, preventing him from getting up and running away and the gag in his mouth prevented him from calling for help. Still, despite the pain Arthur managed to push himself against a tree with sharp rough bark and tried to cut his ropes by rubbing them against the bark.

He whimpered as the bark and ropes caused his wrists to bleed, but he continued desperately trying to escape. If he could just get his hands free he could move a little easier and maybe escape.

The rabbit was forced to squeeze his eyes shut as the pain shot through his arms.

"What do you think you're doing rabbit?!" A low voice suddenly growled.

Arthur froze in terror as he opened his eyes and looked up at the massive wolf glowering down at him. The beast opened his jaws wide over the child.

Arthur cried out in terror behind the gag as tears streamed down his face.

The wolf clamped his jaws around Arthurs cloak and forcibly dragged the child away from the tree and nearer to the fire.

By this point Arthur had resigned himself to pathetic whimpering as he curled into a ball.

The wolf sniffed Arthur with his nostrils and licked his lips. When Arthur was attacked he had dropped the berries and fallen on them, covering himself in their sticky juices.

His cowering amused the wolf as he gave a large and threatening toothy grin at the rabbit. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be delicious."

This only caused the rabbit to sob more loudly and he shook uncontrollably with fear.

"Oh come one, don't shake so much… you'll make the meat much less tender."

The wolf was enjoying the rabbits fear. Chuckling at his squirming. He reached down a claw and tugged off the gag.

Arthur gasped at the air as he released a loud sob. He hiccupped and whimpered before muttering. "P-please," he cried pathetically. "Please don't eat me…"

The wolf laughed hysterically at the small creature, placing a huge fur covered clawed hand on Arthur's head.

"Eat you? I won't EAT you." He said teasingly. "I'm going to devour you!"

"No…. please…" Arthurs lower lip wobbled as he sobbed even louder.

"Enough, that little hare wasn't enough to fill me up! It was a mere appetizer compared to you."

The monstrous wolf ran his claw across Arthurs face enjoying the sheer terror building in his eyes as he did so. "It's time for for supper." He whispered as he slowly opened his jaws towards Arthur's neck.

"No, NO! Please don't!" Arthur screamed as he tried to struggle away only for the wolfs sharp claws to grip his arms, digging the sharp nails into his skin keeping him in place.

The wolf was just about to clamp his jaws shut, snapping the rabbits neck in the process when….

A rustle sounded from behind.

The wolf whirled his head in the direction of the sound. The bushes moved once more before stilling. Letting out a low growl the wolf once again dragged Arthur across the ground towards a nearby tree where he deposited the bunny at the base. He grabbed some extra rope he had and quickly tied Arthur to the tree. Gripping the boy's chin, he pushed his face towards his own and glared at the child.

"Don't you dare try to fucking escape, or I might reconsider allowing you to die painlessly."

By this time Arthur was so consumed with grief and fear that he was gasping for air, unable to speak. He forced a nod in reply however.

The wolf shot him one more glare before racing towards the rustling bush. He charged through it tearing the bush apart, but there was no sign of anyone. The wolf sniffed the air and was about to go back when a louder rustling filled his ear. Whipping towards the source he saw the leaves of the underbrush rustle as something moved at top speed away from the wolf.

The wolf snarled before letting out an echoing roar and barreled after whatever it was.

Arthur hiccupped having given up at this point. He sniffled as he remembered Iain's warning. If only he had listened. Iain may have bullied him constantly, and tricked him from time to time but there were times when the fox was genuinely gentle towards the rabbit.

Guilt tore him apart remembering what he'd said to the other boy. It was only natural that he had gotten upset. Such thoughtless words would have hurt near well anybody considering the circumstances. He regretted not apologizing. He had been planning to, but he'd lost all the ripe berries when the wolf attacked. Without them, he doubted he'd have the courage to face them. After all with nothing to offer up as an apology his words would mean nothing. But what was he even thinking? It wasn't like he was going to make it back.

When the wolf returned he was going to be killed and eaten. He would never get a chance to apologize to Iain, the fox would likely be happy that he would never see the rabbit again. Overjoyed in fact.

Tear continued to trickle down his face, as the child became closer and closer to completely giving up hope.

"Stop squirmin, yer makin it awfully hard ta cut tha ropes."

Arthur stopped, twisting himself to see behind the trunk where Iain had a small pocketknife handy trying to slice through the ropes keeping the rabbit boy captive.

"I-Iain?"

"Course its meh. How many otha foxes do ya know?" The fox boy answered in a hushed whisper. "Now keep quiet. Mah friends can't distract that wolf ferever."'

The rabbit sniffled more tears rolling down his cheeks. Which was odd considering how happy he was. "F-friends? W-what kind of friends?"

"Let's just say I good friends in small places."

Though he didn't entirely understand, the rabbit didn't dare argue in the middle of his rescue.

The wolf howled in rage as he pounced towards yet another small ball of light, only for it to disappear and reappear a few feet further away.

"You little bastards!"

The group of small lights converged just ahead, and the wolf charged through the brush, his full attention on the lights. His hate filled rage at the trickery was so strong, he didn't even register right away that the ground had given out from under him.

One last frightful howl spread through the forest as the cliff gave out and the wolf fell into the deepest of rifts, never to darken the days of the forest ever again…

* * *

**((Karma ahoy! If you can't guess, the small balls of lights were fairies that led the wolf away as a distraction while Iain snuck up from behind to free Arthur. I like the idea of both Scotland and England being able to do magic, so Iain is friends with many of the fairies of the forest and can do a bit of magic himself. I might build more on this in a later story but I'll have to think it through first.**

**Anyway I know the way I dealt with the wolf was indirect and kind of sudden, and I honestly tried to think of a more action filled and dramatic way of dealing with him but I had trouble thinking it all through.**

**Just because the villain is done with doesn't mean the story is. The ending of this little adventure is next. Expect cuteness and fluffiness ahoy!**

**I'm also completely open for ideas for more stories with these two in the enchanted forest. So don't hesitate to make a suggestion.**

**On a final note, I wanna apologize for my atrociously bad Scottish accent. I honestly tried.))**


	5. Story 1 Ch 5

The barn was dry and warm with streams of moonlight leaking in from the cracks between some of the boards along he walls. The sounds of the night crickets and other nocturnal creatures sounded from the woods. Though the barn had cracks between the boards of the walls, and a few small holes in the roof it remained very hospitable compared to the chilly night air.

The door of the barn creaked open as Iain stepped inside with a basket of spare bread and fruit and two canteens. He silently pushed the door closed and snuck past the stalls of the horse and donkey as well as the pig before slinking up the ladder to the upper loft where the excess hay was kept. There a makeshift hay bed softened with moss and covered with cloth had been set up along with some warm blankets. Setting the food down next to the hay pile, the fox looked down at the other occupant of the bed.

Arthur was sound asleep, having curled up on the hay with the blanket draped lazily over himself with his legs poking out of the other end. Iain leaned down and inspected the bandaged leg. After the incident during the day Iain had had to carry the small rabbit all the way to Francis's house with the child silently crying apologies the whole way.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, please…._

Honestly the blubbering had gotten annoying fast. So the fox was more than happy to finally arrive at the house where Francis lived. Once there the fox had tried to leave the rabbit in the barn, but found that even though the fox was stronger he absolutely could not pry Arthur's arms from around his neck. And so the fox was forced to come to Francis's back door as the sun went down with the rabbit in his arms. It only took one glance at the broken leg and the blood soaked clothes for Francis to rush inside and fetch some medical supplies as Iain took Arthur into the barn where he had attempted to calm the child down. Francis soon returned with bandages and herbs and treated the smaller child's broken leg. He eventually cried himself to sleep, where the two left him for the moment as they ventured back out to the house where Francis procured the food and water for the two.

Iain yawned sleepily and climbed into the bed adjusting the covers over him and Arthur so the two would stay warm. The child still looked slightly chilled however and against his better judgment Iain placed an arm over the child and pulled him to his chest where his shivers eventually ceased completely. The fox was just about to let himself fall asleep when he suddenly felt the small bunny stir in his arms. Peering downward he could see two green orbs staring straight into his own. The entire scene quickly turned awkward.

"I-Iain?" The boy muttered as he rubbed his tired looking eyes. "Where am I?"

The fox pursed his lips and replied, "Tha barn at Franny's place. He's gonna let us stay hidden here fer awhile."

"Oh…" the child replied.

"W-what happened to the… the…." The boy began shaking again slightly.

"Tha wulf?"

The boy stiffened and buried his face into Iain's shirt.

The fox placed a comforting hand onto the back of the boy's head and muttered, "Mah friends said we don't gotta worry about him any moore."

"B-but-" the child stuttered fearfully.

"Trust me, if they say he won't bug us than he won't bug us."

The child was silent for a moment before reply with a muffled "okay" as his face was buried into Iain's chest.

Iain groaned at the behavior. "Honestly, this is why I said to be careful."

"I-I know."

"I was nae trying to trick ye."

"I know…."

"I didn't even know tha bush was thar."

"I know now…"

More awkward silence between the two. This time the child spoke up "'m sorry." He sobbed into the fox's clothes once more. "'m so so sworry." His voice was beginning to slip up as he continued blubbering apologies into the shirt.

"Ya don't gotta keep apologizing like that." Iain replied trying to pull the child off slightly. "It's fine! I'm used ta that kinda treatment anyway."

"B-but what I said was so mean! A-and you were just warnin me and and I just got so mad at you and and and-"  
"Cut it out!"

That shut the child up thought now even more tear fell from his eyes.

Sighing at the display Iain tried to soothe the child. "It's fine. I should nae 'ave snapped at ya."

The child sniffled.

"It's fine now. I'm nae mad any moore. So ya nae hafta apologize."

He could feel the child nod against his chest.

"Now try to get some sleep. Yer gonna be in bed with tha' busted leg fer at least a month accordin to francy. So ya should get all tha sleep ya can get so ya can heal quickly."

"uhm…"

"What is it now?"

"When… when I'm better. Do you want to…. Want to eat berries with me?"

The fox blinked in surprise. "Where'd tha come from?"

"I-I just want you guys to try 'em before me to make sure they aren't poisoned…"

Iain couldn't help but smile at the boy's logic. "Aye, I guess I can do tha fer ye."

After that matter was settled the two children fell into the world of dreams where they looked forward to the delicious berries they would both enjoy together.

* * *

**((Welp this is the last chapter for this story. Little Chibirisu has been saved and his wounds treated. He's made up with fox!scotland and Cat!France got a passing mention as well as a minor part. I believe all is right with the world at the moment and no one can convince me otherwise. **

**Unless you know theres some gaping plot hole somewhere I never noticed in which case don't bother telling me about it cause I doubt I'd really care about it. **

**On that note I'm debating what kind of story to write now. I'm thinking of writing a fanfic inspired by the Legend of King Arthur, but I'm not sure. **

**Anyway I'll try to come up with more Bunny!England and Fox!Scotland stories and maybe work on a few of those great suggestions you guys gave me before.**

**Sorry for the short ending but that's all I could pull out of my ass so early in the morning. Hahah, no I kid I actually worked a bit on this though I really was making this whole story up as I went along. Didn't even know how I was gonna end it until I started writing this actually.**

**But yeah comment, review, favorite, mention in passing conversation to yer buddies, etc. Thanks for reading the first story, hopefully I'll make another installment soon but it all depends on how fast I can throw together a good plot.**

**Thanks again for all the feedback, it made me feel great. Just remember that this isn't the end. More stories in hetafable are soon to come just keep an eye out for it.))**


	6. Story 2 Oneshot

"Tunic and Skirt." ~ Oneshot

In a rather unusual turn of events, Arthur had decided to visit Iain and Francis at Francis's place. Though he usually avoided the two like the plague what they had said the other day had interested him….

"Why do you not come to my home tomorrow?" The cat had said. Arthur had seen many of the wild cats in the enchanted forest but Francis was a different kind of cat, at least that's what Iain often told him. Supposedly Francis was a _domesticated_ cat, or a cat that lived with humans.

Arthur had never actually seen a human before, but they supposed lived on the edge of the enchanted forest. There were a few, like the witch Francis stayed with, who lived inside the forest but it was supposedly a very rare occurrence. The stories he had heard about them had varied depending on whom he asked. He'd heard stories of humans who were worse than wolves, who killed animals all over the forest and mounted their heads on their walls. But he'd also heard stories of humans who just came to the forest and didn't do anything. Just kind of walked around not doing anything. They sometimes took nuts and rocks and watched a few animals who were brave enough to come out of hiding but that was just about it. Francis had mentioned that sometimes they came to see the witch requesting special concoctions among other things.

But Arthur had always been warned to stay away from humans if he could help it, they were said to be so unpredictable and dangerous. As a result Arthur had never met the witch Francis was said to live with, but Francis seemed to be treated well by her. He always saw him wearing fancy clothing that he often called _the latest fashion._ Whatever that meant.

But Francis had never really invited him over before, so Arthur was nothing but curious. Before Arthur would have concluded that the cat was just trying to trick him and was likely to make fun of him after humiliating him. But after the issue with the wolf… He figured a little blind faith wasn't something that would hurt…

He reached the edge of the forest to the small clearing where the witch's hut sat, smoke rising from the chimney. Circling around the clearing until he was close to the barn, Arthur burst through the brush and scurried through the small hole in the back of the barn that was only scarcely large enough for the small child to slip through. Once inside he crept towards the center of the barn, he'd seen no one so far. Was Francis late? Or was this really a trick like he had initially thought-

"Hello~ mon petit lapin!" A voice chimed as something covered Arthur's eyes. He yelped before realizing that the voice belonged to Francis. At which point Arthur tugged the cats declawed and manicured hands away from his face angrily. "Francis you wanker, don't sneak up on me!"'

He turned and glared at the cat but his eyes fell after realizing what the other was wearing.

"Ah zee you noticed the latest fashion~"

Arthur could say nothing. Standing before him, Francis was wearing what he could only describe as a dress. It was a bright light blue with a golden trim.

The feline spun around to show off the entire _dress_. There was even a hole for the cats tail. "You like? It's a tunic~"

"Is it really fashionable for men to dress as girls?" Arthur asked.

"Hey Francy is that the runt?" Iain's voice suddenly rung from within a stall.

"Ah yes! Come out and show le petit lapin votre nouveau vêtements."

"Speak English! I can't understand you!"

"He said tae show off meh new clothes!" The fox said as he stepped out of the stall.

Arthur blanched at the fox. Iain. **The** Iain. Was wearing a **skirt**.

**A. BLOODY. SKIRT!**

The _skirt_ was blue with a checkered pattern, a brown belt with some odd piece of fur dangling from the front.

"Moi précieux renard! That kilt looks so daring on tu!" The fox cheered as he clapped.

"Aye. It sure is manly!" Iain said puffing out his chest.

"It most certainly is!" Francis agreed.

"We are manly!" They both said proudly to Arthur.

"Blimey those sure are manly…" Arthur replied but in his head he was thinking, _You're both wearing a SKIRT and a DRESS._

A feeling of foreboding crept up onto the bunny as he answered shakily, "I should get going…." Arthur started for the barn door only for Iain and Francis to step in front of him.

"But Arthur~" They both said their faces becoming dark. "We have some for you too~"

Automatically the two simultaneously held up a dress (tunic) and a skirt (kilt) for him to see. The tunic was green and the other was red…

The reality of the situation suddenly occurred to Arthur as he backed away yelling, "B-Bugger off! You can't make me wear that!"

After a half hour chase and a struggle Arthur stood in front of the two wearing the kilt.

"Aww, but I wanted moi lapin to wear this tunic. It fits him so~ well."

Iain grinned victoriously. "Hahah, ya just weren't quick enough Francy!"

Arthur groaned to himself, as he stood humiliated in front of the two.

Screw blind faith, these two were just as shady as ever!

* * *

**(Well this was a fun little oneshot to make. I figured I'd show that the role of Arthur's tormentors hasn't completely been abandoned by Iain and Francis, so expect to see them having fun with him in the future.**

**This fic was based on the short fan comic seen here:**

** satsuki98 . deviantart gallery / 33919432# / d592nyu**

**(Delete the spaces)**

**I got permission from the creator to write this fic. You can see his DA page here:**

**(Once again SPACES)**

** satsuki98 . deviantart **

**I like to credit my inspiration.**

**On a different note, I know a bit of french after taking two classes in high school. However I'm far from fluent. I think Francis slips into his native tongue while speaking english because he prefers speaking his own language. I dunno just some choice head canon. And I still suck as scottish accents. go figure.**

**Anyway I'm not going to bother translating any of the french since I think what he's saying should be easy to understand given the context.)**


End file.
